


Claimed

by AkaShika



Series: Harry Potter Smut/Oneshots [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Consensual Infidelity, Double Penetration in One Hole, Exhibitionism, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M, Triad relationship, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 13:27:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14895455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaShika/pseuds/AkaShika
Summary: Harry loves Daphne, Daphne loves Harry. Daphne's also in love with Theo who has wanted her for most of his teenage years. Neither Daphne nor Theo are aware that Harry's a little bit in love with Theo too.





	Claimed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [weestarmeggie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/weestarmeggie/gifts).



> I worked on this instead of doing one of the 101 other things I should be doing.

Harry admits that there’s something compelling about watching his girlfriend being fucked by another man. He likes watching her come apart on someone’s cock with her eyes on him, he likes seeing how long he can go before he needs to sink himself inside her too and he loves the look of shock that always crosses Theo’s face when he feels Harry slip in alongside him.

Because it’s always Theo Nott they turn to for these nights of debauched lust and Harry’s pretty sure they’re all exclusive with each other now, even if they haven’t spoke about it that way, even if it was only one statement Harry made after the first time they did this. He certainly hasn’t seen Theo with anyone other than them for months. 

The first time it happened was almost an accident. Harry wouldn’t admit to having planned it anyway. The Eighth Years had been given their own dorms and common rooms with room assignments with people from different houses and Harry’s roommate had been Theo. After his relationship with Daphne picked up, he took her to his room and while fucking her, he’d looked up to see Theo watching and… Well. He just kept going. He’d had a fantastic orgasm and completely forgot to mention it to Daphne. Since she didn’t bring it up either, he could only assume that Theo hadn’t said anything to her. 

The first time Theo did more than watch (and as far as Daphne was concerned, the first night he’d been involved at all) Harry was sat with his back against the headboard of his bed with Daphne perched on his lap, her back to his chest as she rode him slowly and his fingers dipped down into her folds, across her clit and pressed inside her along with his cock. Her rhythm stumbled and Theo entered. 

He closed the door carefully, making as little noise as he could, his eyes fixed on the scene playing out on the bed. 

Harry kissed up Daphne’s throat until he got to her ear and with his voice husky from holding back his orgasm, he said “Open your eyes, love.”

Daphne saw Theo and at first freaked out a little. It was to be expected, Harry thought. No one really wants to be caught fucking someone.

“Easy, love,” Harry said as Daphne let him slip out of her. He gently pulled her back so she was sitting on his lap instead of on his cock and the two fingers of his hand that were covered in her lubricant, he brought up to her lips. 

It was almost Pavlovian the way she responded to him. She let him trace her lips with her slick before liking them clean and drawing his fingers into her mouth. Harry told her she was such a good girl and she whined, for a brief moment confused about why his cock wasn’t in her. 

She snapped her eyes open in time to see Theo pressing one hand against his groin as if he was willing away an erection and she thought he probably was. 

Harry let out a quiet chuckle before he brought his fingers back down to tease her again. 

“You know, Theo’s got a beautiful-looking cock, love, Not too long, not too thick.” He licked a stripe up her throat and when he spoke again, the cool air of his breath tickled the damp line on her neck. “Just perfect to suck, perfect to fuck.”

“Didn’t know you were queer, Potter?” Theo choked out, trying to regain a modicum of control. 

Harry’s eyes snapped to Theo for the first time since he’d entered the room. His pale skin was flushed and even from the other side of the room, Harry could see he was breathing hard. Harry opened his legs wider, pushing Daphne’s open at the same time and he watched how Theo’s eyes stayed glued on her pussy, on his cock. 

Harry turned his attention back to his girlfriend as he slowly guided himself back inside her.

“Are you wondering what he looks like now under there, love?” He asked her as he thrust slowly but deeply into her. Her breath caught in her throat and he thrusted again. “Wondering what he feels like?” his fingers moved quickly on her clit, bringing her to the edge she’d been on before Theo interrupted. “Gods, Daph,” he said, burying his face in the hair at the back of her neck, his words pushing him closer too. “Imagine what he tastes like.”

Daphne choked back a cry as she came and Harry fucked her through her orgasm, holding his own off until she stopped squeezing him. He looked up and met Theo’s gaze once more, saw him moving his hand over his trousers, not even bothering to pull himself out and they came almost at the same time. 

Before Harry had recovered, Theo had fled to their shared bathroom. 

* * *

It hadn’t taken Theo long to get over the embarrassment of coming in his pants, he’d left the bathroom when he thought Daphne and Harry were asleep and climbed into his own bed, deciding that he should just ignore the entire thing, because clearly Potter had some sort of kinky exhibitionist thing that he wanted to indulge in, but as he laid down, he heard Daphne speak from behind Potter’s curtains.

“Next time you should just join in, Theo,” She said. “It’ll be a lot more fun.”

It was two weeks later before he was alone with either of them again. He was sat in the common room, working on his homework (because there was no way he would risk doing it in his own room now that he knew about Potter’s kinky exhibitionist thing) when Daphne came into the room. 

He ignored her at first but it was rather hard to ignore a woman when she was wearing skimpy, silk lingerie and straddling his lap. It was also a rather unfortunate time for the stupid crush he’d had on her to come rushing back. The scene was right out of some of his first wet dreams after all. 

As she rolled her hips over his hardening cock, he couldn’t keep his hands to himself. He knew it was wrong, that helping the Chosen One’s girlfriend cheat on him could see him as more of an outcast in the Wizarding World than he already was due to his father’s actions but at that moment he didn’t care. 

He ran his hands up and down the sides of her silk camisole before dipping his fingers under the cloth and across her bare ribs. He watched the outline outline of her nipples as they hardened and held himself back from talking one in his mouth, rolling his tongue across it and teasing it with his teeth. 

“Theo, please,” Daphne begged as she grinded harder onto him. He could almost imagine she was actually riding him. 

“Potter—” Theo began, intent not to be the bad guy in this sordid situation.

“Would be enjoying this so much more if you were inside her.”

Theo looked over to see Potter himself stood by the entrance to the boys dorms naked bar for his boxers which were tucked under his balls, his cock in one hand and apparently watching them with interest. 

It seemed Potter was a voyeur as well.

* * *

Daphne would happily admit she can be a bit of a tease, especially around Harry and Theo. She also knows for a fact that Harry loves it. Almost a year after they’ve all left school and over a year since they started whatever this is with Theo, and she and Harry are doing fantastically. It only ever gets better when they bump into Theo at a club or one of the Pureblood Parties she still has to go to. 

Theo pulling her away into an empty bedroom at those parties are always the best part because she knows that she’ll either get a great fuck out of theo before Harry arrives, or he’ll arrive in the middle of it and they’ll have an even better time. 

Harry once told her, when they were alone in their own bed, that he likes watching her because he loves seeing her have a good time and he likes it when there are three of them because he knows that she’ll have a better time than he can give her alone. 

She tried to deny it, half-heartedly, but Harry kissed her and asked her not to lie to him when he knows it’s the truth. 

Once, he’d asked her if she would prefer to be with Theo alone instead of with him and she could have sworn she’d felt her heart break. 

The thing is, she doesn’t ever want to have to choose between them. She doesn’t think Harry would ever ask her to but she’s not so sure about Theo. They all have an amazing chemistry when they’re in bed together but that’s also the only time they’re always together. 

She invited Theo over one night when Harry said he’d be an hour or two late coming home and she was intending to still be clothed when he came home. She should have known it wouldn’t work.

Harry came home when Theo had her bent over the table. He had his head bent over her, kissing her bare shoulders as he slid in and out, murmuring words about how great she was, how lucky he was and Harry was stood by the door watching. 

It was only when Harry started to unbuckle his belt and undo his trousers that Theo looked up. 

He tried to pull away, tried to make excuses but neither of them cared. 

Daphne begged him to keep going as Harry approached and kissed her. It was only when he looked up at Theo and nodded that Theo kept fucking her, harder this time, faster and Harry covered her mouth with his own, stifling the moans and gasps, running his hands through her hair and holding her in place. 

“Theo,” Harry said as he stood, the head of his cock poking out of the waistband of his boxers. “Lie down on the table.”

Since it was Harry’s home and Harry’s girlfriend being fucked, Theo took the order as it was and did as he was told, all while Daphne tried to get her breath back and try to make her shaky legs work. 

When Theo was in position, Harry lifted Daphne onto him, relishing in the moan she let out as he sank deeply into her. 

“I’ve always wanted to try this,” Harry said as he helped Daphne ride Theo slowly, his fingers slipping into her like he’d done so many times before with his own cock. “And who better to try it with than my perfect girlfriend and the man she loves.”

They both froze and looked at Harry. 

“Have neither of you admitted it yet?” he asked. “I don’t mind, if that’s what you’re worried about.”

“Potter—”

“You’ve got your cock in my girlfriend, Theo. The least you can do is call me Harry.” He slid another finger inside Daphne. Having only ever used two in addition to his prick before, he thought Three would be a bit tight for her. “Are you just going to lie there or are you going to fuck her?”

Theo’s only answer was to thrust upwards quickly, pulling a choked gasp from Daphne and a deep inhalation of breath from Harry. 

When he had four fingers working inside her, Harry pushed his trousers and pants down and stepped out of them before pushing Daphne back to lie on Theo’s chest. Slowly he worked himself in alongside Theo and finally he was speechless. 

Harry and Theo took a little while to establish a rhythm between them, but soon they were fucking Daphne in earnest, never leaving her empty as they worked towards their orgasms. When Harry pulled too far out and slipped out of her, he didn’t even bother trying to push back in, he was too close, from watching Daphne, from watching Theo, so he he just let his hand slide over his slick cock and within seconds he was coming over her. He heard Theo grunt and he collapsed over them, his arms barely holding himself above them. 

He kissed Daphne deeply before pulling away and looking over her shoulder at Theo who looked slightly scared. He ran his nose across Daphne’s jaw and said, “We’re keeping him.”

Daphne let out a breathless laugh. “He’s not a dog, Harry.”

“No, but I’m pretty sure I’m a little bit in love with him too and so far you’ve been having all the fun.”


End file.
